


Must Be Love

by hoonhao_love



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: "Taste this," Minhyun demanded as he pushed a small plate filled with a red colored gravy and something (chicken, Jonghyun guesses) towards Jonghyun and passed a spoon. Minhyun came to stand beside him, as if making sure Jonghyun actually puts it in his mouth and not down the sink. Again.





	Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> My babies are back and they're stronger than ever!

 

"Taste this," Minhyun demanded as he pushed a small plate filled with a red colored gravy and something (chicken, Jonghyun guesses) towards Jonghyun and passed a spoon. Minhyun came to stand beside him, as if making sure Jonghyun actually puts it in his mouth and not down the sink. Again.

Jonghyun took the spoon, confidently - pff, as if, he only wished it somehow didn't turn out to be a recipe for a new sort of poison - and scooped a piece of chicken (again, Jonghyun guesses) along with a bit of gravy and stuffed it into his mouth, sure of having an expression that of a child when forced to take a bitter medicine.

He sent a quick prayer because, however much he hates his life (he doesn't, now that Minhyun is in it), he still wants to grow old (with Minhyun, and only Minhyun). He closed his eyes, chewing the chicken piece as slowly as it was humanly possible, hoping that nothing is wrong and that his worries are useless.

Minhyun won't do him dirty, would he?

Abruptly, his eyes fly open at the taste that greets him, a sound of acknowledgment and of surprise slipping past his lips. He felt like he was alive for the first time in years, felt like his taste buds were blessed, because the dish tasted better than he thought Minhyun was capable of cooking, better than anyone could actually. The chicken pieces  (he was right, fortunately) were cooked just right, neither too hard nor too soft. The gravy had all the right spices, blending effortlessly to create that right level of spiciness without loosing it's individual taste and he could taste cinnamon and some sweet ingredient exploding after the spices have done their job. The density of the gravy looked like that of water, but it was thick enough for Jonghyun to actually taste it without it just going down his throat before blessing his taste buds with its presence.

God, Jonghyun felt like he was in heaven. It tasted way better than that restaurant down the block, that claimed to be the king of Chicken dishes.

"So.....?" Minhyun's voice filtered through his spice induced state. He almost forgot this was Minhyun's first time cooking without any supervision, and that this dish is totally Minhyun and his wild game of guessing the ingredients. Jonghyun looked at up at Minhyun who looked ready to apologize at how the dish had turned out, most probably reading Jonghyun's moans of pleasure as of disdain.  
It's cute how Minhyun hadn't tasted it and gave it Jonghyun, sorta like making himself vulnerable in a way - Jonghyun will smoothly push past the fact how Minhyun somehow made him his lab (kitchen) Rat.

"It tastes way better than you expected it to taste..... I'm ready to gulp this dish down for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday, Minhyunnie," He supplies helpfully, as he scooped another spoonful of gravy and slurped it, making Minhyun screw his face in disgust.

Jonghyun was painfully gone and whipped for this dish, moaning loudly and opening everytime his taste buds tingled. Damn, now he understands why everyone would choose food over anything else (Bumzu excluded, who prefers his stinking studio, invaded by rodents named Aron and Dongho. And Minki too, on bad days). He proceeds to scoop another chicken piece, and shoves the spoon towards Minhyun who looks ready to bolt out of the front door at Jonghyun's weird behaviour. But nonetheless, he opens his mouth when Jonghyun frowns at him.

"I'm proud of you," Jonghyun happily announces, "you've come so far, from 'being a hazard to the apartment even by lingering in kitchen' to cooking such a-m-a-z-i-n-g dishes!" Jonghyun exclaims as he watches Minhyun swallow, anticipating the cook's own opinions. His eyes traced Minhyun's Adams apple as it bobbed when he swallowed, suddenly Jonghyun has an urge to nip at his inviting, unmarked skin. His skin, much to Jonghyun amusement and concern, started to quickly change colour from pale to red.

"Fuck!" echoed down the hallway as soon as Minhyun raced out of kitchen, without as much as a warning or an excuse. Jonghyun was confused for a second, debating over whether he should go check on Minhyun (he has a knack for being a bit dramatic, so...) or he should just enjoy the dish.  
But boyfriend's duty weighed down on him, so he put the spoon down regretfully and took the path Minhyun had taken, walking out in the living room. Minhyun better have a genuine reason to act so restless.  
As soon as he set foot in the living room to carry on with his boyfriend duty, Minhyun zooms past him - almost bumping into him - and back in the kitchen, as Jonghyun is left wondering what had hit him. He stood there in the middle of the doorway, confused out his sane mind. After hearing the fridge close unceremoniously he sighed, scolding himself for even putting that spoon down and abandoning that dish. For his endearingly dramatic boyfriend.

Jonghyun walked on Minhyun coughing his lungs out, milk can in one hand and milk dripping from the side of his chin, his shirt wet and sticking to his skin. Jonghyun rolled his eyes at Minhyun's antics, he's used to this side yet he finds it amusing. He found them cute before, thinking Minhyun was trying hard to impress him but now he knows its just who Minhyun is, he isn't trying to be cute but somehow ends up doing just that.

Jonghyun smiles unintentionally and walks towards their fridge where Minhyun is currently in the process of dying. Jonghyun gently takes the can and closes it tightly before placing it in the fridge, he then wraps his left hand around Minhyun. Pulling his dress shirt's sleeve over his palm, he proceeds to wipe Minhyun's chin clean. And just because he can, he drops a kiss at the corner of his lips. Satisfaction crawls up his chest when Minhyun hides his face in his neck.

"Jonghyunnie!" he whines softly nuzzling the neck. Jonghyun chuckles before humming in reply.  
"It was spicy! Why didn't you tell me! I would've added a little more of sugar!" He adds sounding quite upset.

"I like spicy more than sweet and I didn't lie when I said I liked it, I've always been someone for hot stuff," Jonghyun says, all the while smirking, "You should know that since I'm dating a hot stuff."

A hard punch to his chest did nothing to stop Jonghyun from laughing hard at Minhyun's red face.  
"It didn't taste that strongly of just spice, there was an perfect explosion of sweetness also,"  Jonghyun said, after catching himself from almost tumbling face first in the precious gravy.

Minhyun tilted his head, a clear confusion coating his other emotions. "Sweet?" Minhyun murmured, thinking back to the list of ingredients he had added, "I didn't add any sweet stuff, what are you taking about - oh. That's why it is this spicy...." he trailed off after realizing the major mishap that had occurred. He facepalmed himself, Jonghyun tsked from where he was doubled in laughter.

After calming down tiny bit, Jonghyun slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, and nuzzled his nose into Minhyun's crook, leaving a few kisses.

"Hmmm, must be your love then."

"JONGHYUN!! "

Jonghyun's laughter echoed in their two person apartment as Minhyun chased him around, filling every empty crevices with the sound of joy and love, making the dead house alive and young again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Should we do a part 2??


End file.
